The present invention relates to a glass run which is fittable along a door sash (frame) of an automobile door for guiding the door glass lifting or lowering.
As shown in FIG. 11, an ordinary glass run 20 has been fit on a door sash (frame) 400 of a front door 200 and a rear door 300 of an automobile for guiding a door glass 9 lifting or lowering.
FIG. 12 shows the glass run 20 operatively coupled on a side of the front door 200. The glass run 20 includes: a front side vertical edge part 11 and a rear side vertical edge part 12, which extend upward from an inner part of a door panel 200a of the front door 200; and a cross edge part 13 which connects upper ends of the two vertical edge parts 11, 12. The two vertical edge parts 11, 12 and the cross edge part 13 are generally formed by extrusion molding and connected with each other via two molded parts 14, 15.
The glass run 20 shown in FIG. 13 has been well known, which is applied on the rear side vertical edge part 12.
The glass run 20 is fit on the door sash 400 of the automobile door 200. The door sash 400 has a substantially U-shaped cross-section of which inner-cabin side is longer than an outer-cabin side. The door sash 400 includes: an outer-cabin side part 401; an inner-cabin side part 402 which is longer than the outer-cabin side part 401 in cross section; and a connecting part 403 which connects the side parts 401 and 402. The inner-cabin side part 402 has a protrusion 402a protruding toward the outer-cabin side.
The glass run 20 includes: a body 21 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section including an outer-cabin side wall 23, an inner-cabin side wall 22 which is longer than the outer-cabin side wall 23 in cross section and a connecting wall 24 which connects the side walls and forms a channel 27; an outer lip 26 which extends toward an inner-cabin side from an inner-cabin side surface of the outer-cabin side wall 23 and is slidably brought into contact with a door glass 9; an inner lip 25 which extends toward an outer-cabin side from a position on an outer-cabin side surface of the inner-cabin side wall 22 and is slidably brought into contact with the door glass 9, the position being at a distance 40 toward a side of the connecting wall 24 from an end part 22a of the inner-cabin side wall 22; and a large holding lip 28 which extends from the end part 22a of the inner-cabin side wall 22 for fastening the inner-cabin side part 402 of the door sash 400 together with the inner-cabin side wall 22 and elastically engages an inner-cabin side surface of the inner-cabin side part 402 of the door sash 400.
The inner-cabin side wall 22 has lips 29a, 29b formed respectively on an inner-cabin side and an outer-cabin side thereof. The lip 29a extending toward the inner-cabin side from the inner-cabin side wall 22 is anchored by the protrusion 402a formed on the inner-cabin side part 402 of the door sash 400. The lip 29b extending toward the outer-cabin side from the inner-cabin side wall 22 abuts the an inner-cabin side of the inner lip 25 which bends toward the inner-cabin side wall 22 side when slidably brought into contact with the door glass 9, thereby supporting the inner lip 25. Also, the inner-cabin side and the outer-cabin side of the inner-cabin side wall 22, the inner-cabin side and the outer-cabin side of the outer-cabin side wall 23 and the outer-cabin side of the lip 29b have convexes and concaves 29d, 29e, 29f, 29g and 29h formed thereon for non-slippage.
The inner lip 25 extends toward the side of the connecting wall 24 from the outer-cabin side surface of the inner-cabin side wall 22. The outer lip 26 extends toward the inner-cabin side from the inner-cabin side surface of the outer-cabin side wall 23 and is forked into an inner-attaching lip 26X and an outer-attaching lip 26Y. The inner-attaching lip 26X extends toward the side of the connecting wall 24 from an inner surface of an end part 23a of the outer-cabin side wall 23, faces the inner lip 25, and fastens the door glass 9 together with the inner lip 25. The outer-attaching lip 26Y is substantially perpendicular to the inner-attaching lip 26X.
The glass runs with the inner-cabin side walls which are longer than the outer-cabin side walls in cross section are disclosed, for example, in Japanese unexamined Patent Publications No. 2008-518135 and No. 2014-59193.
Unfortunately, however, according to a structure shown in FIG. 13 that the inner-cabin side wall 22 is longer than the outer-cabin side wall 23 and a base root of the inner lip 25 is at the distance from the end part 22a of the inner-cabin side wall 22, closing the door glass 9 forms a large space 51 among the door glass 9, the end part 22a of the inner-cabin side wall 22 and the base root of the inner lip 25. The structure hampers quietness.
More specifically, as sound penetrates the door glass 9 (in FIG. 13, a solid line is penetrated sound) and enters the space 51, the sound echoes between the inner-cabin side wall 22 and the door glass 9 (in FIG. 13, a dotted line is an echo), thereby amplifying sound pressure level. As a result, the sound is higher in the sound pressure level when emitted inside the automobile (in FIG. 13, one dotted chain line is emitted sound) than before entering the space 51.
FIG. 13 shows the glass run 20 applied on the rear side vertical edge part 12 formed by extrusion molding. In the same manner, in case of a glass run 20 applied on a corner shown in FIG. 14, which is formed by die molding, closing the door glass 9 forms a large space 52 among the door glass 9, the end part 22a of the inner-cabin side wall 22 and the base root of the inner lip 25. The structure also hampers quietness.
FIG. 13 shows the glass run 20 applied on the rear side vertical edge part 12 formed by extrusion molding. In the same manner, when the glass run 20 is applied on the cross edge part 13 formed by extrusion molding, the glass run 20 has the same problem of quietness.
Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-518135 discloses to dispose a lip of a strip around a border between the strip and a flap connected to the strip as a screen to hide the border. Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-518135 does not describe: a phenomenon that the sound which penetrates the door glass echoes in a space between the glass and the flap and is amplified; or measures for controlling the phenomenon.
Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-159193 discloses to provide a fin at a center of the inner-cabin side wall longer than the outer-cabin side wall, which elastically engages a panel, and to alter structure of the sash for improving appearance by narrowing width of the sash of a panel door. In the same manner as Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-518135, Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-159193 does not describe: the phenomenon that the sound which penetrates the door glass echoes through the space between the glass and the flap and is amplified; or measures for controlling the phenomenon.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the glass runs capable of reducing the sound which penetrates the door glasses from the outside of the automobiles.